


Умение играть в сапёр - плюс

by hlopushka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У новой работы Каме было два плюса: 1) много платят 2) периодически его босс ходит без рубашки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Умение играть в сапёр - плюс

Аканиши Джина знали все - молодой бизнесмен, построивший свое состояние на гениальной игре на бирже. Говорили, что он просто чует прибыльные вложения и никакие рыночные фруктуации его не смущают. Джин был отличным примером успешных людей нового времени: не получив никакого образования, гений-самоучка добился успеха в раннем возрасте и уже к двадцати пяти годам мог позволить себе как вкладывать деньги в менее рисковые проекты, которые обеспечат его детей и внуков: недвижимость, искусство и длинные инвестиции, так и продолжать играть на чутье, вкладываясь в старт-апы, которые могли как принести огромные дивиденды, так и совершенно погореть. Все это и многое другое Каменаши Казуя прочитал в википедии, когда откликнулся на вакансию о техническом сопровождении этого самого гения.  
Каме (как его называли друзья и, на самом деле, почти все на свете, кроме его дедушки Мориты со стороны мамы) сначала откликнулся на вакансию и лишь потом несколько раз перечитал ее, пытаясь понять, не спит ли он. Дело в том, что вакансия была жутко простой. Для технического сопровождения не требовалось какого-то специфического технического образования, достаточно было быть "продвинутым пользователем компьютера, офисные приложения, почтовые программы, планировщики, браузеры" и так далее ("умение играть в сапёр - плюс"). Не требовалось знание английского выше "уровня необходимого для интернет-сёрфинга", не требовалось ничего, ровным счетом ничего! Когда Каме устраивался работать в Старбакс, с него и то требовали больше. А платить обещали какие-то невероятные деньги. Каме снова подумал о том, что это наверняка какой-то обман, но на всякий случай помолился перед сном, чтобы ему досталась эта работа.  
Когда пару дней спустя Каме пригласили на собеседование, он не поверил своему счастью. Он одолжил у своего соседа Накамару, с которым они вместе снимали квартиру, черный костюм (его пришлось подвернуть: Накамару был длинным и тощим, и если с тощей частью проблем не было - Каме был ничуть не лучше, они вместе гремели костями в своей маленькой квартире, то вот с длиной как-то не хорошо получилось), причесался и от нервов пролил на себя практически весь флакон одеколона (Каме понял, что переборщил, когда от него на улице начали шарахаться люди. Хорошего настроения перед собеседованием это не прибавило).  
Собеседование проходило в пятизвездочном отеле "ТОКИО", и сначала это тоже как-то смутило Каме, но когда он вошел в номер, смущение сменилось тупой нервотрепкой. Номер был гигантский. В первую же комнату, где поместили диваны для кандидатов, могла поместиться вся квартира Каме и Накамару, вместе с балконом. Во второй небольшой комнате стоял стол, за ним сидела молодая девушка в строгих очках и с волосами, собранными в пучок. За ее столом находилась дверь, и она вела явно в комнату, где должно было проходить собеседование. Каме неловко присел на кожаный диван, в тишине раздался скрипучий звук, девушка за столом подняла голову от каких-то записей, а остальные кандидаты уставились на Каме, и он уже был готов провалиться сквозь землю. Он слышал, как рядом обсуждали свои дипломы, стажировки в GOOGLE и Microsoft, кто-то говорил о своем обучении во Франции, Каме ничем таким похвастаться не мог. Он опустил свою голову еще ниже, попытался сжаться в комок, начал теребить слишком длинные рукава пиджака Накамару. Если бы Каме не была невыносима даже мысль о том, чтобы пошевелиться и снова тем самым привлечь на себя внимание всей комнаты, он бы встал и вышел и постарался бы забыть обо всем этом, как о дурном сне. Дедушка Морита все еще предлагал ему небольшие деньги за работу на его поле для гольфа (вернее - обычном поле рядом с домом Мориты, с которого тот скосил траву, разместил немного лунок и теперь зарабатывал арендой клюшек для гольфа). Но Каме выбрал себе самый дальний диван в комнате и пройти мимо всех этих людей к выходу и свободе было выше его сил.  
Из-за двери за спиной девушки раздалось громкое шушуканье.  
\- Начнем, пожалуй? - громко сказала она и поправила очки, которые старили ее лет на десять. - Пойдем по списку? Ниномия Казунари?  
Невысокий сутулый парень в безупречном костюме прошёл в комнату за спиной девушки. Каме услышал, как остальные кандидаты зашептали друг другу (“первое место в международной олимпиаде”, “говорят, что это он взломал...” и так далее). Не прошло и минуты, как Ниномия Казунари вышел из комнаты, молча закрыл за собой дверь и вышел из номера, ни на кого больше не посмотрев. Каме завидовал ему ужасно.  
\- Простите, если я неправильно произнесу ваше имя, - сказала девушка, - Чо Кюхён? Проходите, пожалуйста.  
Чо Кюхён не пробыл внутри и десяти секунд. Раздался крик “Это ты GameGyu? I’LL KILL YOU! ДЖИН, ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ!” и кореец выскочил из двери, прижимая к груди ноутбук. Каме и его проводил глазами с завистью.  
Один за другим кандидаты уходили в комнату и выходили оттуда кто почти что сразу, кто через какое-то небольшое время. Кто-то говорил минут десять, а то и двадцать, и все это время Каме сидел на диване и мечтал провалиться сквозь землю.  
\- Каменаши Казуя, - сказала девушка и посмотрела на Каме, потому что смотреть было больше не на кого - все остальные кандидаты уже ушли. Каме с трудом поднялся на ноги и вошел в комнату.  
\- Это последний, - сказала девушка, заходя в комнату вместе с ним и закрывая за ними дверь.  
Каме почувствовал, словно его голым опустили в кипяток.  
Аканиши Джин был невероятно красивым. Он даже немного напоминал Кимуру Такую, а (хоть Каме было и сложно это признавать, но от правды не убежишь) не было в мире большей фанатки Кимуры Такуи, чем Каменаши Казуя. Он даже носил с собой маленькую фотографию айдола в бумажнике, для мотивации.  
Об этом в википедии не писали! - в панике подумал Каме, чувствуя, как горят щеки.  
\- Добрый день, - сказал Аканиши Джин, протягивая Каме руку для рукопожатия. Каме нервно потянулся к ней трясущейся своей, но в самый последний момент руку Каме схватил другой парень, которого Каме, очарованный (нет-нет, это какое-то неправильное слово! Я просто переволновался!) Джином, даже не заметил. Парень радостно ее пожал, криво улыбаясь.  
\- Ямашита Томохиса, - сказал парень, тряся руку Каме так, словно хотел ее оторвать. - Очень приятно познакомиться.  
Каме выдавил мелкую нервную улыбку.  
\- Присаживайтесь-присаживайтесь, - сказала девушка из-за его спины.  
\- Рина, - укоризненно сказал Томохиса, - что ты тут делаешь? Ты должна быть снаружи.  
Рина покачала головой:  
\- Там все закончились, и мне было скучно.  
За все это время Джин не произнес ни слова и только загадочно улыбался, и у Каме от этого (от нервов! Из-за собеседования!) слабели коленки, поэтому он с благодарностью сел в предложенное кресло.  
Каме плохо запомнил, как проходило собеседование, только странные обрывки разговоров всплывали в голове:  
\- Вы зарегистрированы на фейсбуке?  
\- Э?.. Да.  
\- Рина!  
\- Что? Он мне нравится!  
…  
\- Как вы относитесь к драгонболу?  
\- ..?  
\- Что за дурацкий вопрос, а?  
\- Это отличный вопрос, раскрывающий истинную сущность людей, Рина!  
\- Поддерживаю Ямапи в этом вопросе.  
\- ..?  
Когда Каме все это пересказывал Накамару вечером, попивая ромашковый чай от нервов (сбор дедушки Мориты), Накамару только восхищенно покачал головой:  
\- Гениальный мозг у этого Аканиши, все же тяжело понять, как он работает, обычному человеку. И что, вообще ничего не спросили про твое образование или опыт работы?  
\- Неа, - покачал головой Каме и чуть не пролил чай на колени.  
\- Удивительно, - повздыхал Накамару, похлопал Каме по плечу и пошел дальше читать мангу.

Каме получил работу.  
\- Удивительно, - снова восхищался Накамару.  
Каме сам себе не верил от счастья.

\- Ничего не понимаю, все так странно, - рассказывал Каме Накамару после первого дня работы. - Вместо офиса у него большой дом, там никто не работает, кроме меня, потому что в основном активами Джина занимаются финансовые адвайзеры, а я работаю именно как персональный ассистент по технической поддержке.  
\- Вот оно как, - бормотал Накамару после тяжелого трудового дня, пытаясь уснуть так, чтобы Каме не заметил.  
\- И он выдал мне офигенный ноутбук, совершенно новый, велел настроить на нем все, что мне надо для выполнения моих обязанностей. Еще у меня теперь новый айфон, тоже для работы. Я сидел, настраивал там всевозможные ссылки на биржевые новости, подписался на пару финансовых электронных журналов, установил статистические пакеты даже, решил вспомнить молодость! А в итоге Джин за весь день только попросил договориться с Ямапи (это его друг, который был на собеседовании) о встрече, а еще набрать письмо его маме, которое он написал от руки на бумаге и отправить электронной почтой. Оказалось, что у него нет электронного ящика, вернее есть, но он не помнит от него пароль, поэтому я завел ему новый.  
\- Вот оно как, - пробормотал Накамару, пристраиваясь поудобнее на диване.  
Каме укоризненно посмотрел на своего соседа и замолчал.  
Ну и ладно. О том, какой корявый и милый у Джина почерк, Каме ему и не собирался говорить.

На вторую неделю работы Джин попросил Каме заказать ему пару билетов в кино где-то недалеко от дома.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Каме, не отрываясь от Джина, расхаживающего по дому в одних пижамных штанах. - Я пришлю вам несколько вариантов на электронную почту?  
\- Я полностью полагаюсь на ваш выбор, - проникновенно сказал Джин. И, даже если он не имел ничего такого в виду, Каме почувствовал, как краснеет. Вечером он наградил себя новой рубашкой за такую высокую похвалу Джина.

Каме чувствовал, что влюбляется. Джин был очень обычным, но при этом жутко успешным гениальным финансистом, достигшим нереальных высот, но все еще писавшим письма своей маме в Испанию, куда она уехала в гости, от руки и каждый день. Каме набивал их и отправлял по электронной почте, а каждый исписанный листок с кривыми иероглифами он аккуратно складывал в стопку и скреплял держателем для бумаг.  
Джин был идеальным, гениальным и очень милым, влюбленно вздыхал Каме. А потом горько вздыхал: и очень недосягаемый, совсем не уровня Каме.

Розовые очки Каме разбились через полгода и один день работы. Рина (которая оказалась сестрой Ямапи и только играла роль секретарши на собеседовании) зашла в офис (одно название - дом Аканиши совсем не походил на офис) за какими-то дисками, которые Джин все никак не возвращал ей.  
\- Привет, - сказала она, доставая на кухне сок из холодильника. - Как твои дела? Не убил еще Баканиши? Не знаю, как мы без тебя жили, так с Джином хоть как-то можно связаться, не опасаясь, что он по случайности выкупит Бангладеш.  
Каме недоуменно посмотрел на Рину, и та округлила глаза:  
\- Подожди, ты не знал?  
\- Что не знал?  
\- Каме, ты работаешь на него полгода, как можно было не знать?  
\- Что не знать? - растерянно спросил Каме.  
\- Что Джин лох! - спокойной произнесла Рина, словно в этом не было ничего такого. У Каме в глазах потемнело от злости.  
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что вы... - начал он говорить, быстро и зло, но Рина его перебила:  
\- Каме, я серьезно. Джин совершенный лох, когда дело доходит до любой техники. У него даже чайник не электрический, а обычный. Чтобы, не дай бог, что-то не случилось. Думаешь, как он выиграл все эти деньги на бирже?  
\- Как? - слабо спросил Каме, не веря и не желая верить своим ушам.  
\- Он пытался зарегистрироваться в твиттере, я не знаю, как он что-то сделал, как попал на аукционы или куда он там попал, я не разбираюсь в этих финансовых операциях. Но факт остается фактом: Джин совершенно беспомощен, когда дело касается чего-то на платах. Слава богу, что теперь у него есть деньги, чтобы платить тебе.  
И, выдав все это, Рина обняла на прощание шокированного Каме и ушла.  
\- Кто-то заходил? - спросил Джин через три минуты, зайдя на кухню за яблоком. Он подтянул сползающие домашние штаны и откусил огромный кусок от фрукта.  
Каме завороженно смотрел, как яблочный сок стекал по подбородку Джина, и тот вытер его рукавом футболки.  
Самое ужасное, что все, что сказала Рина, действительно имело смысл. Мир, мир из розового стекла рухнул, и суровая действительность упала Каме на плечи.

\- Я работаю на идиота, - вечером жаловался он на кухне Накамару, едва сдерживая слезы разочарования.  
\- Да ладно, Каме, во всем есть плюсы, - жизнерадостно ответил сосед, получивший в тот день повышение.  
\- Какие в этом могут быть плюсы? - Каме звучал плаксиво даже для себя.  
\- Ну, - задумался Накамару, - тебе платят хорошие деньги? И, серьезно, какой идиот будет платить тебе такие хорошие деньги без нормального опыта работы?  
\- Резонно, - понуро согласился Каме.  
\- И, - поспешил найти еще один плюс Накамару, - он же жутко тебе нравился, и ты страдал, что у вас такие разные социальные статусы, и у вас никогда ничего не получится.  
\- И?  
\- Он болван, Каме. Он болван, а ты работаешь на идиота! У вас явно один социальный статус.  
Каме посмотрел на розовые, оранжевые и зеленые записки на холодильнике и, его внезапно проснувшийся после полугодовой спячки мозг подумал: а ведь он прав.

Каме уволился от Джина через полгода и неделю после начала работы. Последним его заданием было отправить смску Ямапи: “Ха, я же говорил, что Каме втюрился в меня еще на собеседовании!”  
Каме набрал текст, нажал “отправить”, откинул телефон в сторону и стянул с Джина футболку.


End file.
